Fixing What's Broken
by Cherry Blossom Cat
Summary: When twins Ven and Roxas came home, the last thing they expected was to find their mother dead. Now 3 years later, Roxas is quiet and withdrawn, while Ven is slowly falling apart on the inside. But is there a bigger mystery building...? Venqua & Roxion
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Cherry Blossom Cat here. So this is my first kingdom hearts fanfic. Hope you like it! It has TerraXAqua and RokuNami, with eventual RoxXion and VenQua. Rated T for blood in first chapter

_**Chapter 1**_

Ven's POV

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

It started off as a normal enough day, it was when we got home when all hell broke loose.

And it all started with a slightly open front door.

"Ven, the front door is open." Roxas, my twin brother spoke up. Looking at him was like looking in a mirror, the same gravity defying blonde hair, blue eyes, and innocent smile. We were almost identical, but I was ten minutes older. In fact, we were so alike that even Mom could not tell us apart, so she gave us each an armband to tell us apart. Mine had a zigzag pattern, while Roxas' had a checkered pattern.

I shrugged, "Mom was probably waiting for us today"

She had started doing that more often since dad left us for another woman, he still had to pay for everything, but he replaced us with a younger lady. And probably new kids too.

That was when we moved from Twilight Town to Radiant Garden, I was pretty upset to leave all my friends, and so was Roxas. We've stuck together in school and barely talked to anyone else, but it's only been a few months, I'm sure we'll make some soon.

I stopped dead when I walked into the house. The house was a mess, the furniture strewn everywhere, like a fight or struggle had occurred.

After a couple minutes of exploring the destroyed first floor, I finally found my voice again.

"Roxas, stay down here, I'm going upstairs to see- see what happened" _to Mom,_ I thought inwardly. I wasn't quite sure what had happened upstairs, and I didn't want Roxas to get in danger.

"But-" Roxas began

"No." I said firmly

Not waiting for a reply, I charged up the stairs. What I saw upstairs made me stop dead in my tracks.

Blood. Everywhere. Leading straight to… oh no.

Mom's room.

I forced myself to follow the blood trail, my legs shaking with uncertainty.

What I saw in her room would be burned into my mind for good.

The first thing I saw was Mom's body, blood pouring from her chest, a kitchen knife stuck inside the wound. She was barely breathing, and when she saw me walk up to her, she whispered "Be good Ven, I love you both. And make sure to protect your brother" before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

"No Mom! Please…" I burst out in tears. "Don't leave me."

Then I saw the man approach and pull the bloody knife out of Mom's lifeless body.

I didn't even think twice before bolting down the stairs, almost colliding with Roxas. I could hear the man's heavy footsteps not far behind me. _Protect your brother._ That was what Mom said. Grabbing Roxas, I ran for the closet and forced him inside and locked the door.

" What the hell Ven? What's going on?" Roxas screamed, pounding on the door. "Ven?"

Before I knew what was happening, I felt something sharp press against my neck.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." The man whispered in my ear. "Now answer my question. Where is it?" he asked firmly, wrapping his arm around my body to keep me from running.

"Where is what?" I asked. What did he want? It must have been important for him to kill mom over it.

I felt a wave of despair wash over me amongst all the fear and panic.

Mom was dead.

"Don't play stupid with me!" The man pressed down on the knife harder. "Where. Is. It?" I winced as warm blood began to trickle down my throat.

"Ven! VEN!" Roxas was still shouting, desperately pounding on the door, trying to open it.

"Fine!" the man slowly drew the knife across my neck, leaving a deep cut in trailing behind.

This time I cried down in pain. Carefully, I looked down, only to find a sickening pool of blood forming at my feet.

The man's cell phone started to ring, making him slacken his grip on me. If I could, I would have tried to fight back or escape, but even standing up took up too much energy.

The man began mumbling something, but I didn't hear what he said. Maybe if I died, he would spare Roxas.

I barely felt the man let go and let me drop to the floor when my consciousness slipped away, probably for good.

Roxas' POV

Why did Ven lock me in the closet?

He was always too overprotective of me. For god's sake, I'm only ten minutes younger than he is!

But he looked really scared. Did that mean Mom was…?

No. I can't think that way. Mom's fine, Ven's just playing a stupid trick on me. Just a stupid trick.

"What the hell Ven?" I shouted. "What's going on?"

No response.

"Don't move." I heard a voice say from outside. It was definitely a male voice, but too deep to be Ven's.

I started pounding on the door again. "Ven! VEN?"

A pained cry cut through the air.

"Ven?" I was crying now, what was happening? Was Ven hurt? Dead?

As I heard the footsteps fade away, I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Ven…?"

Still no response.

This time I burst out crying. Mom's dead, Ven is probably dying right now, and here I was, locked in a closet, not able to do anything, destined to die of dehydration.

I sat there for… how long? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? I don't know, but after a long time, I heard more footsteps, then someone shout "There's a kid here! He's alive! Someone call an ambulance!"

Ven's alive? I was ready to cry in relief, he wasn't dead!

The door opened.

"Are you ok kid?"

I looked up; blinking at the sudden light, there was a police man. Who called the police? "I'm fine." I croaked, my voice hoarse from shouting. "Where's Ven?"

"Ven?" The man blinked, confused.

"My twin brother." I explained quickly. "Where is he?"

The man frowned. "You should sit down son. You've been in here for a while, and we need to ask a couple quick questions. What happened?"

"Fine!" I snapped. "All I know is that when I came home, it was a mess, and then Ven went upstairs. He came down and locked me in the closet. Happy now?"

The man looked surprised by my sudden venom. "Just one more thing…" he mumbled, rapidly scribbling down in his notepad. "Your name, your brother's and your fathers?"

"My name is Roxas Enix, and my brother is Ventus Enix. My dad is Eraqus Enix, he lives in Radiant Garden" I glared at him, ready to explode with impatience. "NOW can I go?"

The man sighed. "Come on then.", he said, leading me to the ambulance

* * *

><p>Sooo... What do you think?<p>

As for the parent thing, Eraqus was a random choice, and Enix just because I was lazy. I probably won't have a last name for most of the characters.

Reviews and Critiques are very much appriciated!

Ciao!

CBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Cherry Blossom Cat here! And as for the comments last time…

Dormouse Of Dreams: … Wow that is a lot of questions :) ! The guy was just a random dude/ psycho murderer. What he is looking for will probably be specified in a future chapter, I'm still working on fitting the idea in. As for the other three, i have a rough idea what to do with them...

Hikari no Kasai- Thank you very much!

Here is chapter two!

_**Chapter 2**_

Aqua's POV

(2 days later)

"Hey Terra." I smiled as my friend came into view. Well, he's been more than my friend recently- like my boyfriend.

It's rare that you ever came across a girl who didn't find Terra- well _hot_. He was pretty much perfect. He's the captain of the football team, handsome, popular, friendly, smart- the list goes on and on.

"Hey gorgeous." He replied, quickly kissing me on the cheek. Did I mention that he was a total flirt?

Of course, only two people know about his flaws and little quirks- me, and Ven. Like how he snores- really loud, and how he cheated on his SATs to get good grades. Even the fact that he actually skips school, not sick like he tells the rest of the school.

"Isn't that Mr. Enix?" Terra asked, pointing at a man walking towards us.

I squinted at the tall figure walking towards us. Why was Mr. Enix here now? He rarely left his office, much less for a leisurely stroll- and at six in the morning on a Saturday? Unheard of. In fact, I haven't even seen him since Ven and Roxas moved.

Ven. I wonder how he's doing. He's always been more sensitive that Roxas. He was crying for days when he found out he had to move, and he's 12! He didn't even want to hear why they were moving to Radiant Garden. Roxas later explained to me how their mother couldn't put up with Mr. Enix any more, even though they were only living in the same neighborhood. It seemed like their relationship wasn't very stable to me.

"Hello Terra," Mr. Enix's voice snapped me out of my thought. He nodded his head in my direction. "Aqua."

"What's up Mr. E?" Terra asked casually, clearly oblivious to the fact that Mr. Enix was one of the richest people in town.

"I don't know how to put this, but… I need you to pick up Ventus and Roxas from the hospital in Radiant Garden."

"Mr. Enix," I asked, fearing the worst. "what happened?"

"Their mother died. Ventus apparently got hurt, and Roxas refuses to leave. Now that their mother is dead, I am their legal guardian." I glanced at Terra, the same look of horror reflected on his face.

I swallowed.

"Why can't you pick them up yourself?" Terra asked coldly.

"I'm… busy." He looked away. "besides, my relationship with the boys is… distant. You two are much closer to Ventus than I am." I heard the faintest notes of guilt in his voice.

"I understand." I said, smiling. I looked at Terra, who glared at me. I could almost here him saying "_You shouldn't be the one deciding. Do I have to remind you who's driving?"_ Oops. That's right, I can't get my driver's license until next year, while Terra already has his.

Mr. Enix smiled, mumbling a quick "thank you" before continuing his walk.

"Aqua, what are you thinking? Radiant Garden in three hours away!" Terra burst out, clearly unhappy with my decision.

"It'll only be about six hours, we'll be back soon enough." I replied, smiling at him sweetly for extra measure.

He groaned. I couldn't help but grin, I knew I had a way to make him do what I wanted.

* * *

><p>(at the hospital)<p>

I knew something changed in Roxas when I saw Roxas. He was usually cheerful- just like Ven, except a little more mature. He would always happily come and greet us when he saw us, but when I saw him, he didn't even notice us.

"Roxas," He looked up, his eyes clouded with despair. What happened? "I about what happened to your Mom… I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "I hardly believe it myself." He mumbled, shaking his head sadly.

I blinked, shocked to see how much Roxas had matured and withdrawn in the past 48 hours.

I shifted my feet, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden awkward silence.

Terra finally spoke up.

"How's Ven? I heard he was hurt…?" He asked cautiously.

"He says he's fine, but-"

"I _am_ fine Roxas." I looked up to find Ven standing in front of us, hands in his pockets.

Truthfully? He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but the thing that stood out the most was a thick layer of bandages covering his neck.

Ven must have noticed me staring, because he casually threw his hands behind his head, wincing slightly at the fast movement.

"Geez Aqua, I said I'm fine" he rolled his eyes.

But something about him was… different. I can't quite say what, but he wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><em>(in the car)<em>

I glanced in the rear view mirror, smiling softly at the sight of the twins sleeping in the backseat, one laying their head on the other's shoulder.

What happened?

I always hoped that Ven would move back, but definitely not like this. And how would I tell Ven about me and Terra…? He'd hate to be left out, but it wouldn't be much of a date if we had to drag him with us everywhere.

"We're here."

Terra's voice cut through my thoughts.

I turned around, reaching over and shaking Ven on the shoulder, repeating what Terra had said as they groggily opened their eyes.

Ven looked uncomfortably at the townhouse.

"Do we have to? Will you guys come visit?" He asked uncertainly.

"We will, don't worry kiddo" I replied, ruffling his hair.

"How about you come with us to get ice cream tomorrow?" Terra asked, opening the car door.

Ven beamed happily.

"How about you Roxas?" I turned to the other twin.

"No thanks." He replied flatly.

More awkward silence. Roxas loved sea salt ice cream, he never said no to it before…

"Come on Roxas, lets go," Ven steered Roxas towards the door of the townhouse. He turned towards us " See you tomorrow!"

As soon as we got back into Terra's car, I glared at him. We were supposed to go on a date tomorrow.

"Why did you invite him?" I asked. It's not that I didn't want him there, but it was out date, and Ven being there felt out of place…

"Why didn't you tell him?" Terra countered, not removing his gaze from the road.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "He's been through enough the past couple of days." I answered.

"Will you ever tell him?" Terra turned to look at me. " Your right. He has been through a lot, but is that ever going to change? Maybe you can't tell Aqua, but he's barely holding it together. Telling him right now would be like telling him we don't want him around anymore."

I stiffened, remembering how Ven seemed different.

"He likes you a lot you know." Terra mumbled quietly.

"How could anyone not like Ven? He's sweet, and-"

"No, not like that." Terra interrupted. "I mean he really likes you."

I blinked, not sure how to react. When did Terra become so… wise? He seemed to know what was going on even better than I did.

"So what are you telling me?" I whispered, fearing the worst.

He shrugged, turning back to the road. "Nothing, just be fair to him. He's only a kid."

* * *

><p>Arrrghhhhhhh… everyone seems so OOC! Eraqus will be like this for the majority of the fanfic, Aqua is just a little annoyed, and Terra just became randomly wise. He probably won't be like this for the whole fic.<p>

This chapter is also filled with major plot holes. Like how Terra and Aqua got to pick Ven and Roxas up, seeing as they are not legal guardians, and if Ven's injury is as serious as it was depicted in the previous chapter, how did he get released so quickly? … all I can say is use your imagination people.

The next chapter or two will probably just be to get started on how their life is in present time (3 years later), before the plot continues to build some.

I've barely started chapter 3, so expect it to take a while

Reviews and Critiques are appreciated!

CBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Cherry Blossom Cat here, this chapter took a while, and the chapter turned out much longer than I expected, so sorry for the long chapter.**

**The next few chapters will be just letting you get the idea of Ven and Roxas' life now, 3 years after chapter two.**

**Oh, and thanks to sunshinemeg82 and Hikari no Kasai for reviews and thanks to anyonw who watched of favorited this stroy! I really appreciate it!**

_**Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix and disney, yadda yadda.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

(3 years later)

Ven's POV

I woke with a start, sweat pouring down my face.

Taking in my surroundings, I felt my breathing even out. I was home, well as close to home as you can be when your father is a workaholic who doesn't know how to handle us- not that it matters. At 15, we are perfectly able to take care of ourselves, but it still irks me- just a little, that that man can't leave is office for one stupid day, not even for his son's birthdays.

_It was just a dream._ I told myself. The same dream that had been plaguing me ever since Mom died. For the first couple of weeks, I would wake up screaming and sobbing, but I eventually managed to stop and prevent myself from waking up everyone it the house. But that didn't stop the dreams from coming. I used to cross the hallway to Roxas' room, just to make sure he's still there.

I traced the faint white scar on my neck, before, it was out of denial, and the scar was a constant reminder that the nightmare is still real. Now it is mostly out of habit, but that doesn't stop the memories from hurting, even three years later.

But its Roxas that I'm worried about. He's… changed to say the least. He's been more withdrawn, more quiet. He used to be more calm and collected, but still cheerful and carefree. Now, he won't open up to anyone in the family, not even me, but then again, I've changed too. I suppose I'm in a way, broken too. My friends and Roxas is really all that holds me together now, especially Roxas. Mom told me to keep him safe, and I won't let her down.

I quickly changed into my school uniform and headed downstairs. Twilight high school had a very simple school uniform. A white shirt, a muddy yellow vest that had green stripes on it, a dark green tie and a pair of black pants.

As I stumbled down the stairs, I almost walked into my stepbrother Sora.

"G' morning Ven!" Sora practically shouted. He was like a puppy, hyper, cheerful and eager to please. Sadly, he wasn't too bright.

"Morning." I replied, too groggy to try and make any form of conversation.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"Shut up Vani." I snapped back.

Vanitas, Sora's twin brother, rolled his golden eyes, as if saying _Is that the best you can come up with?_

"Good morning Roxas." A pleasant voice came from behind me.

"Ven." I corrected, glancing at my stepmother. She tries really hard to make a bond with us, but its hard, knowing she replaced my mom, and that the may very well be the only reason Mom is dead. I can't help but hate her a little for that.

"Ven! Come on!" I heard a shout. I looked out the open window across the room, easily finding Aqua's bold blue hair and Terra's tall figure.

I grabbed a piece of toast off the table, almost tripping over my shoelaces on the way out the house.

"Mornin' Ven" Terra ruffled my hair. "Roxas still sleeping?"

I sighed sadly. Roxas and I grew apart ever since Mom died, we were still close, but we didn't have the same bond we used to have.

After a couple minutes of silence, Aqua pointed out "You forgot your wristband today."

I looked down at my arm, surprised to find that my wristband was missing. Even now, well into the year, teachers still had trouble telling the difference between us.

I shrugged. Why did it matter so much?

As we walked to school, we discussed various subjects- class, what we were planning to do for spring break (even though it was still early March), and the various activities happening around town.

Aqua was laughing at a joke Terra just told, her unnaturally blue hair swaying in the gentle breeze. In short, she looked- and was perfect. I rarely felt anything other than respect towards Terra, but for once, I felt envious. I wished it was me making her laugh. I've had a crush on her for a long time, and I knew that if I didn't tell her soon, I'd lose my chance forever.

* * *

><p>(In school)<p>

Xion's POV

I slumped over my seat. How was it possible for anyone to be in a good mood at this time of the day? Everyone was starving and bored senseless.

I wasn't even listening to Mr. Ansem's lecture, something about building a time machine…? I wish. That would beat- what ever it is he is talking about. I looked across the room, scanning for anyone I knew.

Axel was sitting surprisingly straight- for someone who was asleep. His fiery red hair falling over his shoulders.

Behind him was Larxene, who was rather joyously drawing somebody bleeding everywhere. I shuddered. Larxene's sadistic nature scared me, but once you get through that, and make sure to press the right buttons while talking to her, she is actually a very good person at heart.

In the front corner of the room was Zexion, quietly listening to the lecture, completely oblivious to the minor chaos around him. He was often described as an 'emo', but really, he is just really thoughtful, and a genius.

It was ironic that so many of my friends were in this class, but some of us were in another class. Luxord, Namine and Demyx were in other classes, most likely slacking off too- well maybe not Namine. She's too nice.

I scanned the room to find the last two people I recognized in the class, Ventus and one of my best friends, Roxas. I could easily tell the difference between the two, for one thing, Ven had forgotten his wristband, and Roxas still had his zigzagged one, but Ven also had a long white scar across his neck. I often tried to pester Roxas into telling me what happened, but he says Ven never told him, and when I ask Ven, he immediately closes up and dodges all my questions.

There were also other small details, ones that other people would hardly notice, such as the slight difference in height and hair color, Roxas occasionally wore glasses, and the different personalities.

"Xion?"

I looked up to see Mr. Ansem looking up at me expectantly. He must have asked me a question. Crap.

"Can you repeat the question please?" I asked.

"Please define avarice Xion" He looked at me, I stared back blankly, completely dumbfounded.

Was avarice even a word?

He finally sighed, as if understanding my confusion. "Zexion?"

The blue haired boy looked up, his steel blue eyes swept underneath his long bangs.

"Show of" I mumbled under my breath. Not that that was true. If anything, Zexion preferred to keep quiet and absorb himself in some kind of overlarge textbook.

I let out a breath of relief as the bell rang. As the class headed out the room, we automatically broke into out small groups and cliques. I quickened my pace to keep up with Roxas.

"Hey Xion." He smiled warmly at me.

My heart beat a little faster. I couldn't help it. He's been my best friend since we both came here a few years ago, and I've developed a crush on him. It's not hard to like Roxas once you get to know him. Many people assume he's a nerd. He's not in half as many sports teams as Ven (so none), but he's really smart, and a great artist.

"Hey Roxas, do you remember the first day we met?" I asked quietly.

Roxas' POV

I blinked, surprised at the sudden question. Then I smiled.

"Like it was yesterday." I replied

* * *

><p><em>About two years ago<em>

_Third Person POV_

Roxas walked aimlessly down the halls, half- heartedly adjusting his glasses. He had no intention of going home just yet. What was there to go home to? A workaholic father? A stepmom who can't tell you and your twin apart even after a couple months?

Besides, he still had some time before Ven left soccer practice.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he collided with a girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, her black hair swept over her eyes.

"It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Roxas replied hurriedly.

"I've got to go" She got up clumsily, only to trip again.

He grabbed her arm to steady her. "What's the rush?"

"There she is!" Roxas turned his head towards the sound.

"We told you not to tell anyone Xion." The tallest person in the group of four glared at the girl, every word spat out venomously, his posse standing behind him defensively.

"So you expect me to let you get away with cheating Sefier?" Xion replied, just as spitefully.

Sefier was the school bully, of course he'd be cheating, but why bother? He seemed like the type who couldn't care less.

Roxas stepped in between the two groups. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in a fight. "What's going on?"

"Piss off, asshole" Sefier snapped. "This is none of your buissness!"

The next thing he knew, Roxas was thrown against the nearest row of lockers, a loud slam echoing through the abandoned halls.

Roxas shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Xion let out a small squeak of horror, clamping her hands over her mouth. She knelt down next to Roxas, trying to help steady the blonde.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps filled the hall.

"Aw SH-" Sefier swore, but someone in his posse, an grey haired girl cut him off.

"Come on! It might be a teacher!" she tugged at his arm.

Reluctantly, Sefier gave the two one final death glare before rushing out the hall.

The footsteps came to a halt when they got to the hall.

"Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Roxas' POV<p>

I looked up, slightly bewildered and disoriented from being thrown against the lockers. The voice- it was _my _voice.

Oh.

"Hey Ven." I tried to reply casually. I just met this girl- Xion, at least that's what Sefier had called her, and the last thing I wanted was for Ven to embarrass me. Besides, she may be the only friend I will have until Axel comes back from his trip to Destiny Islands…

In a few seconds, Ven had sprinted down the hall, got me up, and was already inspecting a bruise that had blossomed on my cheek, all while demanding to know what happened.

I swatted his worried hands away, slightly annoyed- not to mention he smelled disgusting and was covered in a thin layer of dirt and sweat.

"I'm fine." _And stop embarrassing me!_ I wanted to add. But I kept my mouth shut. Knowing Ven, he would probably burst into tears at the smallest insult, even though for some strange reason he hasn't been even close to upset for a while.

What was Xion thinking?

I was surprised by her expression. While most people laughed or looked at me funny, Xion looked genuinely touched by our 'close' relationship.

Ven smiled radiantly at the dark-haired girl. Even covered in sweat and mud, Ven still managed to look cheerful and strangely good-looking.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Ven" He said, sticking his hand out.

Xion didn't seem too keen on shaking his hand, so I decided to intervene.

"I'm Roxas," I smiled, stepping in between them. She looked somewhat relieved, and smiled sweetly when she shook my hand instead.

"I'm Xion. Is Ven your-"

"Yes." I cut her off. "He is my twin brother."

Ven looked at me, frowning in mock offense. "_Older brother_"

"_By TEN MINUTES._" I snapped.

Xion giggled, clearly amused by this.

"Well, we better get going." Ven exclaimed happily.

"Where do you guys live?" Xion asked curiously

"Near Hollow Bastion." I replied. The large community was very popular among the school.

"Really? I live near there too! Mind if I join you guys?"

Ven shrugged. "Why not?"

The walk home was everything but awkward. Ven kept on yapping about various subjects, ranging from soccer practice to my most embarrassing childhood moments. It took every bit of willpower for me to resist strangling him on the spot.

"Hey Ven," Xion looked at the 'elder' twin curiously. "Where did you get that scar on your neck?"

The silence was almost instant, the color seeming to drain out of Ven's face.

"It-its…" Ven stuttered. "Hey Roxas, I have a lot of homework to do today, I'll see you at home okay?" Not even waiting for an answer, Ven winked at me before sprinting towards their new home.

I frowned. What was Ven implying?

"Did I say something wrong?" Xion asked, looking very apologetic.

"Nah, it's okay. He won't even tell me where he got it," I paused. Should I really open up to a stranger I just met? For some reason I felt like I could trust her.

"-but I'm worried about him. He's been… different lately."

"I see." Xion whispered quietly.

The atmosphere was awkward to the point that it was unbearable. Thankfully, I saw the edge of my house rounding the corner.

"There's my house" I gestured to the large townhouse.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked uncertainly.

"I guess." She smiled, giving a quick wave before continuing down the street.

* * *

><p><em>Present Time<em>

"Hey Roxas! Roxas!"

I blinked, surprised to find Axel towering over me. I didn't even realize I already made it to the cafeteria.

"Hey Axel."

"You aren't going to go all zombie on us again are you?" He asked, referring to my strangely quiet state when I first started school here.

"No, I was just thinking, that's all." I pouted. When did I even get my lunchbox…?

"Come on guys!" Xion grabbed my wrist, dragging Axel with her other hand towards the large cafeteria table where we all sat.

'We' being our _very_ large group, consisting of Zexion, Axel, Larxene, Luxord, Me, Xion Demyx, and Namine.

We really couldn't be anymore different, but somehow, we all became friends and ended up sitting together at lunch. Occasionally Sora joined us, but that almost never happened, since only me, Xion and Namine get along with him, and he usually sits with Riku and his girlfriend Kairi. (I'm still stuck on what she sees in him)

As Xion sat herself between Namine and Larxene, the three immediately bursting into their girl talk, I sat at in between Demyx and Axel, snorting as Axel let out a low whistle at a Princess of the Heart (The school cheerleaders, they were called that for their 'pure' personalities).

"Forget it Axel, she's out of your league." Zexion seemed to agree with me, actually looking up from the textbook he was always immersed in.

Axel mumbled something, adding his signature "got it memorized?" at the end of the sentence, glancing sheepishly at a glaring Larxene.

"Hey Zexy, how's Ienzo?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's fine," he replied, waving his hand dismissively at the mention of his (even less talkative) genius younger brother (not quite as smart as Zexion), "and don't call me Zexy."

Tuning out what would probably end with an eerily calm Zexion beating Axel with his textbook; I angled my head towards my brother's general direction.

I'm not really sure how, but Ven is extremely popular, the polar opposite of my social status. Even though he only sits with Aqua and Terra, with the occasional Vani there to torment him, he always has someone to work with for partnered projects and is always one of the first to be chosen for gym teams (Next to Sora and Terra of course). Then again, he's much more outgoing and athletic, unlike me. (The Mr. Aleus and Lexaeus extremely wary of me since I almost shot them during the archery unit. Three times.)

"Hell-o? Earth to Roxy!" Axel snapped his fingers in front of me.

"What now?" I snapped, glancing at Demyx who was air-drumming to whatever was playing on his iPod.

"Well look who's Mr. Touchy today!" Axel exclaimed. "We were just saying that Ven and Namine would make a very cute couple. Don't you think?"

I hesitated. _I_ liked Namine, but I wasn't about to tell everyone just yet.

"I don't think so. Ven likes… someone else." I replied as casually as possible.

Zexion looked up from his card game with Luxord (who was probably cheating) and eyed me suspiciously, but thankfully said nothing.

Everyone else seemed to take the bait.

"No way! Ven likes someone?"

"Who?"

"Isn't it obvious? He likes-"

"Just tell us Roxas!"

I sighed. What did I get myself into? Even Ven didn't know I know who he likes, even though I have secretly made it my personally goal to get them together.

"Fine, fine. But you can't tell_ anyone_ ok? If you do, I'll have Larxene maim you." I gestured to the blonde haired girl. "That includes you two." I glared at Luxord and Zexion. Everyone seemed to gulp nervously at the thought, but agreed.

I whispered the name into Axel's ear and let the message pass around the table. Everyone's eyes seemed to widen. _Aqua._

"No way! He likes A-" the words died in Xion's throat when she realized people might hear. "That's so cute!"

"But I though she-" Luxord stopped just short of saying something.

"She likes pie?" Demyx suggested stupidly.

"No Demyx, the last time I checked, she didn't eat too many desserts. She prefers cheesecake anyway." I told him. "So she what Luxord?"

The British tugged at his collar nervously, sipping tea from a thermal cup while sending pleading glances at Zexion.

"Hey look, isn't that Zack hitting on Aerith?" Zexion mumbled, just loud enough for us to hear.

Wait what?

Sure enough, the Terra's younger brother was talking to the girl, who was smiling sweetly.

The girls made "awwwwwww! That's so cute" noises while Luxord took a photo.

What were we talking about again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**So, what do you think? Is that a little RokuNami and Larxle I see? (Its still a RokuShi fic.) I'm not sure where the Zack/Aerith thing came from, and more of Org XIII have been introduced!**

**So, it there anything you want to see in the next one or two chapters? since this will just be normal life, I'm open to any suggestions that won't spoil the plot.**

**reviews and constructive crtisim are appreciated! (and please suggest something you want to see!)**

**Ciao! CBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yes! Chapter 4 is done! Thank you everyone for putting my fanfic on your alerts or favorites section, and thanks for reviewing!_

_()- Thanks! glad to know you like it!_

_Hikari No Kasai- Thanks again! I'm happy to know that you like it!_

_sunshinemeg82- Okie! I managed to add your suggestion into the plot! thanks for suggesting! Yay! you like the pairings!_

_Resha04- Ok, glad to know you at least like where this is going, even if it isn't your favorite pairing. Don't worry! The rokunami will be here for a while!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

_Ven's POV_

"I'm home!" I announced.

Roxas mumbled something before turning back to his homework, sliding his pencil back and forth on the kitchen counter, Sora waved cheerfully and offered me a cookie, while Vanitas ignored me as usual.

I dropped myself on the couch, letting out a relieved sigh. Soccer practice was a torture today. Mr. Lexaeus didn't say anything, but kept looking at me they way he looks at Roxas after Roxas almost shot him.

"Don't you have any homework?" Sora asked curiously.

"Already finished." I fished my homework out of my bag and waved it dismissively to prove my point.

"Lemme see that." Vanitas grabbed my homework from my hand.

"Give it back you- you... lazy buttface!" I shouted, chasing after my stepbrother.

After a couple minutes, I finally managed to wrestle my homework back from him. Knowing Vanitas, he probably memorized all the answers already.

Roxas got up, going up to his room to put his homework away.

"Hey guys, are you hungry? I am." Sora looked around.

I nodded in agreement, Vanitas was too busy scribbling down answers to his homework (Most likely wrong, I was a little lazy with my answers). "Do we have any leftovers?"

Sora's stomach growled obnoxiously while he checked the fridge, turning around to report there were no leftovers.

"How about we make something?" He suggested gleefully. "Mom won't be back until nine."

I frowned. Sora was definitely not a good cook. He even burns his toast in the morning and would probably destroy the kitchen if we left him there for too long. He just never realized it since me and Roxas just don't have the heart to tell him that and he almost never takes Vanitas seriously since he's always a jerk to everyone.

Without even waiting for a answer, he charged back into the kitchen, already scavenging for ingredients or something edible in the fridge.

Roxas' expression was a mixture of horror and nervousness when he returned.

"Is Sora... cooking?" he asked.

"Yep." I exchanged a glance with him. How bad could it be?

* * *

><p>We found out a couple minutes later when the smoke alarm went off and Sora had successfully burnt a microwaveable pizza. I scrambled to open all the windows while Roxas threw the pizza in the sink and turned the cold water on. Vanitas was doing nothing to help by cursing like a sailor and yelling at Sora, while he was franticly apologizing to everything.<p>

"Idiot! How is it possible to burn something in a microwave?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you should be! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey Sora! can you turn off the water in the sink?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" By now my stepbrother was reduced to tears.

Roxas just shook his head sadly and went to turn it off himself.

"Really! How can you even be related to me? much less my twin brother!"

"Van. Give him a break." I grabbed the golden-eyed boy's shoulder.

"He can clean the microwave up." Roxas added.

"What if he messes up on that to?" Vanitas growled. "and don't call me Van."

"Would you rather do it?" my twin countered.

"No. Why can't you do it?"

"Because we have to go to work." I responded, tossing Roxas his uniform from the closet. "It's almost five"

Vanitas grumbled something but complied.

* * *

><p>"See you! We'll bring back some food if we can!" I waved and shut the door behind me, unzipping my sweatshirt.<p>

Roxas fell into step behind me, he seemed to be in deep thought, but then again, he always was.

I sighed, sometimes it was nice to have work and get away from the chaos of having three brothers around. Not only that, but we got paid too.

We worked at a restaurant in Hollow Bastion, which was very popular with the people in our school. It was cheap, but also fancy, making it a very popular gathering place for us. Coincidentally, a lot of us got jobs there since we require slightly lower pay and can advertise for the restaurant. Me and Roxas work there as waiters on the weekdays, and so do Riku and Terra. A couple others work there as performers for some background music, like Xion, Aqua, and oddly enough, Zexion, while others cooked, like Marluxia and Kairi.

* * *

><p><em>(Roxas POV)<em>

I still can't believe Sora burnt a microwaveable pizza. I mean, there isn't even much to do other than punch in a number and wait for it to finish.

Looking at my 'older' brother, Axel's comment kept playing over in my head.

_We were just saying that Ven and Namine would make a very cute couple. Don't you think?_

Then again, Ven gets asked out pretty often, but he always rejects them because he's too in love with Aqua to even consider dating anyone else.

"Hey Ven?" I asked. "Do you like Namine?"

He blinked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just answer my question." I snapped impatiently.

"Do you like Xion?" He countered.

Where did _that_ come from?

"Answer my question first."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I don't. Now answer my questions."

"What do you have against her?"

"ah-ah-ah," he shook his index finger at me. "I answered your questions, now answer mine."

"No I don't." I sighed. Sometimes- scratch that. Ven almost always gets on my nerves.

He looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I just don't okay? She's one of my best friends and nothing else." This is starting to get irritating. "So what do you have against Namine?"

"Nothing. She's just..." His eyes widened. "You like her don't you!" He pointed a finger accusingly at me, grinning ear to ear.

"W-WHAT!" I stuttered.

"Awwww... Roxy likes somebody!" He dropped his annoying smile. "Usually I'd be supportive of something like this, but she's just not for you." He looked at me honestly.

"It's none of your business! I can like who I like okay?" Its times like these where even Vanitas seemed like a better twin to have then Ven.

Ven opened his mouth, then wisely closed it again

As I opened the back door to the restaurant, he glanced at me one last time.

"I'm just trying to protect you Roxas. She's not the right one." My twin looked at me seriously before heading off to start work.

* * *

><p><em>(Xion's POV)<em>

I barely made to the back room in my high heeled shoes (Required since this was a fancy restaurant). I enjoyed singing, but having to perform this many songs was exhausting. I sighed in relief when I took my shoes off. I really need to find better shoes. Aqua was already changed out of her dress since her shift already ended. She played the violin

"Hey Aqua." I waved her over.

"Hi Xion, great performance." She smiled

I knew Aqua pretty well from work, and I saw her sometimes hanging out with Ven and Terra, but talking to her, I realized I knew almost nothing about her.

"Oh! Hey Xion! Great performance today." Kairi popped out of the one of the doors in the back room that lead to the kitchen. "Have you seen Ven or Roxas? I need to give this to them." She held up a bag of what looked like extra food.

I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Kairi's food was to die for.

"What happened this time?" Aqua asked.

It really was no surprise that the Enix brothers had to get food from work. Roxas was the only one who could work a stove, but even he is no master chef.

"Sora burned a microwaveable pizza." She giggled, shaking her head.

Of course.

"Is it even possible to burn something in a microwave?" Aqua asked, chuckling a little.

"Trust me, if it's Sora, it's definitely possible. He somehow manages to burn everything, that's edible."

After that, me and Aqua hit it off right away, talking about various people in work, like hot the guys are (Terra got a 10, even I have to admit, he is pretty good looking), and how weird it is that Zexion actually plays the piano.

"It's really weird, I mean I can't even imagine him doing anything else other than hang in a library all day!"

Aqua nodded in agreement laughing slightly when the steel-blue haired boy looked at us suspiciously.

"Hey Xion," I looked up to find Riku standing over me. was it just me or did he look a little... nervous? Behind him, Terra and Kairi gave him a thumbs up.

"I was wondering... If... ?" He rushed.

"Um... could you repeat that again?"

He sighed "I- I was wondering... If you would like to go out on a date with me?" He drew the words out forcefully.

_What?_

"I... I..." What was I supposed to say? I liked Roxas, not him. I could ruin any chance I have with him by saying yes, but I rarely get asked out too...

"It's okay, I'll give you some time to think about it." He smiled, walking out the door and earning a fist bump from Terra as they headed back out to serve the waiting tables.

Aqua squealed in delight.

"Oh my god Xion! Riku just asked you out!" She jumped up and down on the spot. Even the most mature of people can be reduced to childish actions sometimes. "You have to say yes to that!" She stopped jumping when she saw my expression.

"oh. you don't like him do you?" She asked. "I have my girl friends too, trust me, I know when someone likes someone else. So who is it?"

I didn't reply. Sure I guess was friends with her now, but I still find it a little hard to fully trust her.

"Fine. I'll tell you who I like if you tell me ok?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Well, I've kind of been going out with Terra"

"What!" I looked at her. "How long?"

She blushed. "About three years now."

Well, she told me, so I might as well tell her. worst comes to worst I'll ask Larxene and Namine to do me a favor and spread the rumor.

"Well, I sort of like Roxas," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up. "But I don't think he'll ever see me as anything more than his best friend"

Aqua smiled. "You two would be really cute together. I think someone should have tried to set you two up a long time ago."

She checked he watch. "Gotta go." She handed me a slip of paper. "Call me if you need help with that. I think you two would make an awesome couple, Ven would approve too." She stopped.

"Oh and one more thing? Xion, whatever you do, don't let Ven find out about me and Terra. Don't even tell Roxas."

Ven didn't know about Aqua and Terra? They must have a good reason if they are his best friends. I nodded.

"Thanks." She waved one last time before opening the back door and heading home.

Leaning against the wall, I let myself slip to the ground. What was I going to do? So much depended on this one small decision.

I don't know how long I just sat there thinking. It could have been minutes, or even an hour before someone approached me.

"Xion...?"

I looked up. Roxas offered me a hand.

Great, the last person I wanted to talk to. But then again, maybe he could help me decide.

"We should head home." He said, gesturing to his watch. Eight o'clock.

"Did you get the food from Kairi?" I asked.

"No, Ven did. I'm pretty sure they started dinner without me. Jerks."

I laughed. Then I remembered what Riku had said earlier. What was I going to do?

"Er... Xion? are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Riku just asked me out."

"Really? That's great Xion! I'm really happy for- you like someone else don't you?" He eyed me suspiciously.

Whoa. He's good. Granted, he is my closest friend...

He seemed to read my mind. "Xion, I'm your best friend, I think I should at least know that much."

"I really don't know what to do. I mean, I've never been asked out before, but he's not _him_. If I go out with Riku, I may lose my chance with him for good. He'll find someone else." I sighed dejectedly, I always had Roxas and Axel help me decide what to do for such important decisions, but now they were the last people I could ever ask.

He nodded. "I sort of see what you mean... maybe if you went out with someone else, he'll be jealous. I mean I would be if-"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he mean me? Suddenly I felt like I was floating with joy.

"- Namine actually went out with Ven." He stopped, realizing what he just said. "You... won't tell her will you?"

The floating was replaced with a plummeting sensation. Bad enough he didn't like me and liked one of my closer friends, but now he didn't trust me?

I forced a smile, even though I felt more like breaking down and crying. "Seriously Roxas, who do you think I am? Of course I won't tell her!"

He laughed. "Right, sorry for questioning you."

We made small talk the rest of the way home, the more I thought about it, the less I had to lose. Roxas liked someone else, I could very well make him jealous.

By the time we reached Roxas' house I had made my decision.

"Hey Roxas? Sora has Riku's number right?"

He grinned broadly. The type of grin that usually would make my knees weak, but looking at it now, I felt sort of... empty.

"He does... why?" He looked at me, feigning curiosity.

I swatted his head playfully. "You know why moron."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll tell him to tell Riku you said yes." before bolting into the townhouse.

* * *

><p>The walk home was lonely, but I was too preoccupied by tonight's events to notice.<p>

Ignoring the still unfinished homework at my desk, I dropped myself onto my bed, muffling my face into my pillow.

Riku- the popular soccer team member asked me out. Me- the social reject who has no attractive features. The same social reject who was in love with her best friend, who in turn loved her friend.

I couldn't help but crying into the pillow, it wasn't jealously, or depression, but the disappointment and confusion that finally made me brake down a little. I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted at myself, I was stronger than this, I knew better than to wallow in self pity when there are other people in more miserable situations than me, but I still couldn't help but cry, knowing I missed my chance at Roxas.

There was no way to go back and change it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: hmm... there's a lot of "you answer my question first" in this chapter huh? Please let me know if you spot any grammatical of spelling errors. So, I'll try to get the plot moving along in the next chapter, and see where I can get._

_Just to be clear, Xion does not know what happened to Roxas and Ven's mother. She know's something is up, but not to the specifics of what happened._

_I'll also be starting a new (non-kingdom hearts) fanfiction, but this one is still my priority._

_Reviews and opinoins are appreciated!_

_Thanks!,_

_CBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally finished chapter five! Yay! Thanks for reviewing, watching and faving on the last chapter! I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, so sorry if it seems a little rushed**

**Someone- Thanks, sadly it will be a while before I'll include any VenXAqua.**

**sunshinemeg82- Okay, thanks! I agree, the characters need to be tortured a little...**

**Keyblade User- Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><em>(Ven's POV)<em>

"Hey idiot."

I glared at my stepbrother, golden eyes staring straight back at me in a mocking manner.

"What do you want Van?" I liked Sora well enough, but Vanitas? He was a total pain, sure once in a blue moon he would be nice or show some care for us, but that was as likely as Evelyn finally being able to tell me and Roxas apart or 'Dad' realizing that he is a total workaholic.

"Nothing, just spreading gossip." He grinned in a slightly psychotic manner. "Riku asked Xion out."

I spat my milk out, spraying chocolate milk all over the table. (Thankfully Aqua and Terra were still in the lunch line.)

"The word is, she said yes." He added in a singsong-y voice.

"You're kidding! I was going to get-" I clamped my jaw shut. Letting Vanitas know would equal a veerrry pissed Roxas. "You know how girly gossip sounds?" I managed to add.

"I also hear from the _rumor_ mill that Aqua and Terra are more than just friends" He emphasized the word rumor.

My breathing hitched up and I swear I could _feel_ myself turn paler.

"They're my best friends. They would tell me if they were. Not that you would know. You don't have any friends." I countered smoothly, even though my hands were starting to shake.

Vanitas looked a little miffed, but said nothing and disappeared into the students.

Terra and Aqua would tell me if they were dating... right? But if they were dating, they would leave me behind just like Dad did and then-

I mentally slapped myself. _Your being paranoid. _I told myself. They were my best friends. They would never do that to me!

"Aw Ven! That's gross!" Terra dropped his lunch on a chair. "You didn't spit this out again did you?"

Aqua just sighed. "What did Vanitas tell you?"

"That Riku asked Xion out, and that she said yes." I sighed, saying I was disappointed was a understatement.

"No way! She said yes?" Terra punched his fist into the air.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Aqua glared at Terra. "I was trying to get Roxas and Xion together!"

"You too?"

"See! Even Ven wanted the two of them together! You should have at least gave him a heads up or something!"

Ignoring Terra's "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"s, I looked over at Sora's table. Xion wasn't there, but the happy squeals and high fives from my twin's table tell me that what Vanitas said was true.

I got up to go get some napkins to mop my mess up when Aqua grabbed my wrist.

"Ven, you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" She brushed my bangs aside and put her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I swatted her hand away, trying not to blush madly. "I was just going to get some napkins to clean this up," I pointed to the spray of chocolate milk. "You don't want to eat lunch like this do you?"

* * *

><p><em>(Roxas' POV)<em>

"Ven! Wait up!" I called. I ran up to my twin, Xion tailing me.

"Oh hey guys." He waved halfheartedly. "I heard Riku asked you out. Congrats Xion."

Xion blushed, saying it was not a big deal.

"Don't be so modest" He rolled his eyes. "Half of the girls in this school would die to go out with him."

I frowned. Ven was usually extremely cheerful and it was almost impossible to get him to shut up.

Xion seemed to notice this too and nodded at me.

"Oh! I forgot!" She exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "I have to meet up with Larxene and Namine after school!" She smacked her forehead, looking at us apologetically. "We were supposed to get the supplies for tonight! I'll see you later Roxas! Bye Ven!"

She mouthed the words 'good luck' to me before rushing off.

"You're going somewhere tonight?" Ven asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're celebrating the fact that Xion was asked out." I added. What Xion said was mostly true, except Demyx and Luxord were supposed to get snacks and drinks for tonight. "We get together at seven and just hang out at the park."

Ven nodded, his blonde bangs sweeping over his face.

"What's up?" I asked, poking his shoulder. "You're not usually like this."

"It's nothing."

"All right then," I paused "then can I ask you something?"

He shrugged.

"What happened the day Mom died?"

The reaction was almost instant. The uneven breathing, shaking, unnecessary grabbing of the sides of his arms- almost like he was trying to hug himself.

"Ven?"

He just kept walking in an unsteady pace, seeming to ignore my question.

I grabbed his arm. Ven always found some way to dodge _the_ question for the past three years. I wasn't letting his get away this time too. "Ven. You have been avoiding anything surrounding Mom's death for the past three years. I was there too, and she's my mother too! Why can't you just tell me?" My voice escalated to a desperate shout.

"JUST DROP IT!" Ven shoved me away roughly, causing me to fall to the ground.

I just stared at him in complete shock. Ven was never mad at me before, much less to the point of yelling and pushing me.

"You don't understand," His balled up fists shook uncontrollably. "What happened that day too much for anyone to know! They will come back for us- and I can't let you get hurt!"

He broke into a run towards home.

"Ven wait-"

_What happened that day is too much for anyone to know! They will come back for-_

The pieces finally came together

Mom didn't just die- sure, it seemed strange that Ven got injured and someone was in the room, but it never crossed my mind that my mother was murdered-

_And I could have lost my twin brother too._

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's wrong with stupid here?" Vanitas said as soon as I opened the door. "He's been like this since he got home."<p>

Ven was sitting on the couch shaking, arms wrapped around his legs, staring blankly into space.

Sora looked at Ven worriedly, offering him a cookie from his seemingly endless stash while Vanitas smacked Ven on the head, growling in disappointment at the lack of reaction from the blonde.

I shrugged, too confused from the events earlier. "I think he'll be fine in a bit."

My prediction was correct. By dinner, Ven was pretty much his usual self.

This time, 'Dad' and Evelyn were actually home- not that it mattered. All dad did was complain about some beach house (The size was like a small mansion though) in Destiny Islands we rented out being empty again. (Dad followed the whole 'time is money' thing like a religion).

That's when I had an idea.

"Hey Dad, since the vacation home in Destiny Islands is empty now, would it be okay if we," I gestured to my brother and stepbrothers "took a couple of friends there for a week or two during spring break?"

'Dad' looked at me, clearly in deep thought.

"We could take a bus over, plus Terra is a legal adult." I provided, ignoring Ven's look that said '_I didn't agree to this_ _yet_'

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he just shrugged. Clearly he couldn't care less if we went or not.

I couldn't help but grin. It would be the perfect time to make amends with Ven, hang out with my friends and maybe even ask Namine out.

* * *

><p>I swallowed my soda, scanning the park. We gathered around, making small talk as we sat in a neat circle.<p>

Axel handed Xion a soda, popping open the top and immaturely chanting "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

I gave in eventually and started chanting too, causing Xion to burst into laughter and swallow the contents of the can.

We all cheered (except Zexion, who was a killjoy like usual) and gave Xion high fives or hugs, congratulating her on being asked out.

"I still don't see why it's such a big deal." She grinned.

"We," Axel gestured to us. "Are social rejects- or just weird," He added, throwing a sideways glance at Zexion. "So it's a _really _big thing when one of us gets asked out, especially by someone popular. Got it memorized?"

Xion nodded.

"But if he ends up being a jerk," Larxene cracked her knuckles. "You know who to call."

"Hey! We're the guys here! We can do the beating up." Demyx butted in, gesturing towards him, Axel and Zexion, the other two shaking their heads rapidly and shuffling as far away as possible

Larxene snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I can fight too! I just prefer not to try!"

"Prove it."

The expression on Demyx's face could only be described as pure terror. Granted, Larxene basically challenged him to a fight.

He reached out a trembling fist and tapped Larxene on the side of the head.

Larxene mumbled "pathetic" Before elbowing him in the gut.

Namine got up, mumbling something about a first aid kit.

"Just leave him. He'll be fine" Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Um… guys, I have an announcement to make… guys?" I tried to yell over the jeering from Axel and Luxord, who were poking a writhing Demyx with their feet.

"You owe me for this." Larxene growled next to my ear before clapping her hands together. "OI! PIPSQUEAK HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everyone turned to me.

Clearing my throat nervously, I looked around. "So, as you all know, Spring break is coming up really soon. So- I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to tag along. Me, Ven and the other two are taking a bus to a vacation home in Destiny Islands for a week."

I looked at the thoughtful faces expectantly. "You have until next week to let me know," I added. "but if you want I'll send you guys whatever information I have tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, breaking into small groups and chatting again

* * *

><p>I checked my watch. Wow, nine already?<p>

"Um, guys, I've got to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I waved, grinning as Xion and Axel ran up to join me.

"You left your own party before everyone else?" I raised an eyebrow at Xion.

"It was getting boring anyway." She shrugged. "So what's your excuse?" She asked.

"Well, Lea wanted some snacks and I lost a bet with him, so I have to do his homework for tonight. How about you Roxas?"

I shrugged. "I'm kind of worried about Ven. He's really out of it today…" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, he seemed really sad compared to usual." Xion supplied.

"So did you figure out what's eating at him?"

I thought for a second.

"Did I ever tell you guys what happened to my mom?"

"What does that have to do with my question? Besides, I thought Evelyn was your mom!" Axel asked, puzzled.

"That's his stepmom." Xion corrected. "Sora and Vanitas' biological mother."

"My mom was… killed, three years ago. Someone broke into our house, and killed Mom. Ven went upstairs and came down a couple minutes later to lock me in a closet."

"A closet?" Axel snorted

"The killer was still there and he was trying to… protect me. I think whoever that was… tried to kill him too."

"That would explain why when I asked about…" Xion gestured to her neck, tracing diagonal line from the middle of her neck to the tip of her collarbone.

I nodded. "He thinks that whoever it is will come back for us."

"How come you never…?"

"Hey, I just figured it out myself today." I raised my hands defensively. "Ven never told anyone, not even Terra and Aqua."

"Roxas… I'm so sorry…"

"But remember, if you think anyone is out to get you, just let us know and we'll protect you. Got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes. "Axel, not even you are any good against a psycho murderer."

"You've got a point there…"

* * *

><p>Date: Saturday, April 24th (The next day)<p>

From: .com

To: Axel [Pyromaniac8], Xion [Xionspuppets14], Larxene [SavageKiller12], Zexion [Zexion], Demyx [NocturneWave9], Luxord [Pokerface10], Namine [Naminelikesdrawing093], Ven [SwiftWinds3369], Sora [HappypuppySora], Vanitas [gotpain?]

Subject: Spring trip

Hey guys,

So here's the information on that trip coming up. We will be staying at a vacation home in Destiny Islands for a week, so on the 2nd of May, we will meet at the bus stop at 7:00 A.M. and take the first bus to Destiny Islands. The bus fee (No, I'm NOT paying for it.) is 100 munny, and it is an hour long, so bring an IPod or something.

Let me know if you are coming or not by next week. Failure to respond will result in being force- fed whatever Sora ends up making in cooking this week and a good whack in the head with one of Zexion's textbook.

Roxas

P.S- Ven and Sora, please forward this to whoever you want to come. Vanitas- I know you don't have any friends anyway, ha-ha.

P.P.S- Zexion, you might want to check your profile pic. That picture of you sleeping with your stuffed moogle has been there since the 1st. (You can thank Axel for that one. :P)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ven's just paranoid (and probably in need of some therapy). He depends a lot on Terra and Aqua, so he thinks that if they are actually dating, then they would have less time for him and the killer would try and kill him. (like I said, he needs therapy)**

**Yes, Terra is a legal adult who is still in high school. **

**And I realize the usernames fail. I was sort of braindead on that. **

**So on the, next chapter I'll stop stalling and get the plot moving a bit and finally get back to the whole reason Ven and Roxas' mom was killed! just a little.**

**Reviews, opinions and pointing out any errors I make is greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks!  
>CBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay! This took me a while, but I got this done! I hope it is good!**

**I've been a little lazy about replying to comments, but I'll try hard to reply quicker!**

**Sunshinemeg82: Haha, thanks! Terra turns 18 juuust after the new school year starts, so he still fits in with the seniors. Thanks, I'm happy you think so!**

**Dormouse of Dreams: It does have significance to the plot, but no party (Yet...), so you're right about that!**

**YueShiyume:Really? Thanks! I don't have any siblings, so I'm just hoping it seems reasonable. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>(Roxas' POV)<em>

"I still can't believe we managed to do this." I grinned, dropping my backpack on the sidewalk.

Ven yawned, nodding in agreement.

"I would have been sure that either no one would come, or that the whole plan would fall apart." He agreed. _Geez. **You're **very encouraging._

"Why are we here at seven in the morning? It's too damn early to be up." Vanitas groaned.

"That way we can make sure everyone is here and that we don't miss the bus." I replied, pulling a slip of paper out of my pocket.

"So let's see… just to be sure, the people coming are Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Xion, Axel, Zexion, Larxene, and Demyx right? The only person who couldn't come was Luxord because he has some kind of bridge tournament…"

Sora nodded. "That's everyone! Dad also gave us some money to buy food with, so we should go get some food the moment we get to the house."

I grunted in agreement, stuffing the wad of paper back into my pocket.

"You guys are here early," Kairi grinned, hugging Sora, Namine trailing behind her. "We thought we would be here first!"

"Well Roxas wanted to make sure no one missed the bus. The next one to Destiny Islands isn't until twelve." Sora replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aw _GOD." _Vanitas groaned, pushing Sora's shoulder roughly. "You two lovebirds save it for the beach will ya'?"

"Excited?" I grinned at Namine.

She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_. I haven't been back there since Kairi and I moved here."

"You used to live in Destiny Islands?" I knew Namine moved here a couple months before I did, but I never knew she lived at Destiny Islands.

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Perfect. Then you can show us around the island and give us the names of some good places to check out." I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She giggled, a few strands of her pale blonde hair falling off her shoulder. "You don't know anything about Destiny Islands?"

"Well…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Vanitas and Sora used to go there on holidays, and since Sora and Riku were practically connected at the hip back then, that makes three people who have a rough idea of things on the islands… Five if we count you and Kairi…"

She nodded briskly. "I still remember some good places, though I'm not sure they are still there…" She trailed of, waving as Xion, Riku, Zexion, Terra and Aqua came into view.

"Morning Xion." I grinned, checking my watch. "I hope the others come soon, they're going to miss the bus…"

"Finally!" Vanitas huffed impatiently as Axel dropped down next to me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

Axel shrugged, running a hand through his fiery red hair. "I overslept."

"I thought you set your alarm clock." I groaned, digging through my backpack in search of my IPod.

"I slept through it, got it memorized? It's not like you never did it before."

I just sighed, glancing at Ven, who was tossing his cell phone back into his bag while talking to Terra and Aqua.

_(Xion's POV)_

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Larxene exclaimed, green eyes wide with surprise.

The rest of us just nodded in agreement- even Roxas and Ven. For that matter, the only ones who weren't surprised were Sora and Vanitas.

'_That's right, Roxas and Ven's mother divorced their father right before they were born.' _I frowned. So they've never seen the house before?

"The place is really well designed, this place is gorgeous!" Kairi grinned, running a hand across the sofa.

The house was beautiful, all the (expensive) furniture was either a shade of blue, white, pale yellow or tan, various black and white beach themed pictures scattered across the tan walls.

"So, how should we split the rooms?" Ven asked, glancing around.

"Well," Vanitas sighed, reaching for a notepad and pencil. "there are fourteen of us here, and there are five rooms, so it will be three people per room, except the last one, there will be two people in that room"

"I can share with Larxene and Kairi." Namine volunteered.

Vanitas nodded, jotting down the names on the notepad.

"I guess I'm with Xion then." Aqua smiled, dark blue hair falling over her eyes.

"I'll share a room with Ven," Roxas volunteered. "So we just need one more person."

"_Ven's been avoiding me lately… if anything, he seems more traumatized by Mom's death than he lets on."_

I sighed, remembering what Roxas had told me and Axel on the bus. So he was really going to try and confront him tonight? If Ven was really that scarred by the event, wouldn't it be better to not confront him?

"_I have to. I'm supposed to be his twin brother. How could he not tell me if something like this is happening? I have to know what's making him think someone is out to kill us."_

Ven seemed unnerved by the request, but made no move to object.

Noticing Ven's discomfort, Terra put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'll bunk with you guys then."

"Riku! You'll share a room with me and Vanitas right?" Sora asked happily, grabbing Riku's arm.

I barely heard Zexion's groan when he figured out he was rooming with Axel and Demyx. I managed to pick up the words 'annoying' and 'loud' from him.

"Do we need sleeping bags?" Namine asked. "I mean, it seems unlikely that anyone would have that many beds in one house."

"The last people living here were a group of rich businessmen. They often had people they were doing business with just stay for the night, and they threw quite a few parties." Ven told her.

"We're going to go buy some food later, so if you have anything you want to get, write it down over here." Vanitas gestured to the notepad that was now resting on the counter.

I picked up my bags, falling into step behind Aqua while Sora told us where our room was.

_Bzzt._

I glanced up from my DS, shifting in the living room couch (Which by the way, was quite comfortable). Was someone's phone ringing?

_Bzzt._

There it was again. Someone's cell phone was definitely ringing.

"Axel, your phone." Namine timidly pointed out.

No reply.

"Axel."

I turned around to see Axel and Larxene making out next to me. When did Larxene even walk into the room?

I just sighed, focusing my attention back to my 'The World Ends With You' video game, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it was sitting next to my best friend and my other friend while they made out.

"AXEL!"

"Whoa!" Axel jumped up from the couch. "What?" He spat out.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh." He grinned, picking up his phone. "Axel's phone, how may I help you?"

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, causing Axel to hold the phone as far away from himself as possible. "Why the hell did you ask us to buy all this shit? 8 extra large bags of marshmallows, chocolate, crackers, we're buying food to keep us fed for the next seven days, not snacks!"

"Geez Roxas, cool your jets. It's for making s'mores!"

Roxas make some varying sounds of anger and frustration before speaking again

"Fine! But you're paying me back for this!"

The dull _beep beep _of the dial tone filled the air.

"Huh. He hung up on me. What's with him?"

"We were up by six thirty this morning. Sleeping beauty needs his sleep." Vanitas snorted as he walked into the house, swinging the front door into Sora's face as it closed.

"Owwww! Vani, that hurt you meanie!" Sora whined, rubbing his nose.

"What were you two doing outside anyway?"

"I was checking to see if all my old friends still lived here..." He frowned.

"No luck then?" Riku sighed.

"No, Tidus and Wakka moved. Even Selphie!" Sora looked close to tears, lower lip quivering as he spoke.

"Looks like they're back!" Kairi smiled, breaking the awkward air that had filled the room. "Looks like we can eat now!" she exclaimed as Ven, Roxas, Terra and Aqua walked into the house, arms full of plastic bags

"YES! FOOD!" Axel pumped his fist in the air. "I'm starving!"

"I'll see if I can make anything for dinner tonight!" Kairi volunteered.

"I'll help too!" Sora cheered.

As clichéd as it sounds, all of us screamed "NO!" at him at the exact same time.

_(Ven's POV)_

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as my marshmallow burned over the campfire we made.

I blinked as a bag of chocolates dangled in front of my eyes, looking up to see Aqua smiling at me.

"Want one?"

"Yeah, sure."

Aqua looked confused by the lack of response, but gave me a piece of chocolate anyway.

"Ven..." She whispered. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, biting into the s'more. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"..." She glanced at Terra, then Roxas. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes Aqua." I snapped. "Everything is just fine. Stop asking."

_(Roxas' POV)_

I dropped onto my bed, mattress bouncing slightly as I landed. Ven was already curled up in bed, one hand hanging off.

Now's my chance to ask Ven, while Terra is still in the bathroom.

"Hey, Ven."

No response. Listening closely, I heard a faint snore.

'_What are you hiding from me? I'm your twin brother; I deserve to know don't I?'_

_(Ven's POV)_

I woke up with a start; cold sweat pouring down my face like it has many nights before. But this was different. It was no longer just a distant memory.

I looked out the window over Roxas' bed. Maybe a walk on the beach would help relax me.

As I walked across the beach, I couldn't help but notice the papou trees hanging overhead. It was an old legend that the star shaped fruit would entwine the destinies of the people who ate it, making the rare fruit extremely popular.

"I wonder..." I mumbled, looking at the branches that hung above me, managing to find a yellow fruit easily within reach.

"Score!" I cheered under my breath, climbing up the tree with ease. Huh, I guess all those gym classes really did pay off.

I tossed the fruit up and down in my hand, inspecting the fruit. What can I do with it? I _can_ share it with Aqua, _but_ we're 'just friends', Maybe I could use it to set Xion and Roxas up, _but_ he would never forgive me if he found out... That left Sora and Kairi. I wanted them to be happy right?

"I'll figure it out later." I told myself, heading towards the doorway.

I almost opened the door when I felt a hand on my back, smashing m head against the wall, the papou fruit dropping to the ground with a loud _splat_.

"Hello Ventus. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

_(Terra's POV)_

I groaned, rubbing my head. Sure, this was a fancy house, but these pillows are rock hard. I glanced over at the twins. They were out cold. How do they sleep on these things?

I blinked, letting out a jaw-splitting yawn. Where was Ven? I opened my mouth to say something when I heard a faint sob echo down the hallway. I forced myself up, trying to pinpoint the noise.

The vacation home was like a giant maze, the various twisting beach colored hallways could lead someone is circles for hours. I followed the sobs down the halls until I was led to the kitchen. There was no sign of Ven anywhere, but the sobs were definitely coming from this room

"Ven...?" I asked tentatively. "Is that you?"

The whimpers came to a. abrupt halt, before a shaky and unsteady voice replied.

"T-terra?"

Peeking over the counter, I was surprised at how Ven appeared.

Even in the darkness, with the moon as the only source of light, Ven looked terrible. There was a gash on the side of his forehead, with a trail of blood running down his face, dyed silver by the moonlight. He was curled in a corner formed by the cabinets, shaking wildly.

"Oh my god. Ven! Are you alright?" I whispered. Kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

Swallowing roughly, he shook his head rapidly, a clump of blood soaked hair drawing horizontal lines across his face.

"Terra?" Aqua poked her head over the counter, a confused look on her face. "I saw you leave your room, what are you doing in this corner this late at night?"

"Aqua." I gestured for her to come over, shifting slightly so that she could see Ven.

"Ven?" Within seconds, Aqua was kneeling beside him, hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" She asked softly.

He shook his head, shaking even harder. "No!" He finally snapped. "I- I can't drag you guys into this too! J-just leave me alone!"

"Ven, please. Just tell us what happened. Did someone do this to you?" Aqua brushed her hand across the hair covering the wound, causing the blond to visibly flinch.

"No... everything's fine... They're gone now..." He hugged his legs even tighter.

"Who's gone now?" I asked, reaching out hesitantly to touch his arm. I've never seen him so... broken.

"Ven, please!" Aqua begged desperately. "Stop trying to push us away! We're your best friends, just let us help!"

"Aqua, just shut up!" More tears were forming in his eyes. "Everyone else I care about has already been dragged into this, I can't let you guys get killed!"

Killed? Like what happened to their Mom? I remembered how Ven had looked when we went to get him, forcefully happy and nonchalant, almost like an act. How long has he been pretending that everything was alright...?

"Ven. Listen to us." I grabbed his shoulders firmly. "We're your best friends. We don't care _what _you drag us into. We'll always be there for you, okay? You're not alone, so please, stop pushing us away and just tell us what happened."

Ven looked away for a second, but sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll answer your questions."

I glanced at Aqua, who's face seemed to reflect my confusion and worry. He wasn't willing, but at least he was talking now.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had a nightmare, so I went outside for a walk. I was about to come back when... they came..." He shuddered again, managing to choke back a couple sobs.

"He... the guy who killed... y' know... he grabbed me by the neck and smashed me against the wall. He... told me to that... I was the heir to dad's company... so if that stupid bastard ever died... I'd be the heir, since I'm... older. Then they that if I don't cooperate with them... when they come next time... they'll k-kill Roxas, Sora and Vani too." Ven swiped at his tears furiously. "I promised I'd protect him dammit!" He smashed his fist at the nearest cabinet.

"Ven..."

"If you guys get too close, they'll try and kill you too." He mumbled hollowly.

"Ven. No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you, okay? Next time they come, just let us know. We'll make sure you're safe."

He nodded stiffly, more tears threatening to spill over.

Aqua got up, dusting her t-shirt off. "I'll go find a first aid kit or something. Your loosing quite a bit of blood." I got up to follow her when Ven let out a terrified whimper.

"No!" Ven shouted, rearing up to reach for her. "Please... I'm..." He didn't need to finish his sentence, the wild look in his blue eyes said it all. _Scared._

"Oh Ven..." Aqua sighed pulling the younger boy in for a hug, while he clung to her shirt crying again. It struck me how Aqua seemed almost like a mother to Ven, always taking care of him and looking out for him.

Ven had fallen asleep after a couple minutes mumbling and letting out fearful cries, so after cleaning up the blood and patching his head up, I gave him a piggy-back ride back to our room.

"Rox...as.." Trapped in a seemingly fitful nightmare, Ven's arm jerked as I put him down in his bed. He let out a scared whimper when he felt me let go, but immediately relaxed again as Aqua brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Aqua looked at my sadly the moment we left the room.

"How many nights do you think it's been since he's had a nightmare free sleep?"

"I don't know Aqua," I sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you think something is up?"

"How could anyone fake something like that? I'm worried Terra... I've never seen him so... scared before." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I was hoping... we could tell him this year, stop putting it off. Then he's have some time to think about it, and try and forgive us for it when we go to college. But... I can't do it Terra. Not when he's like... this."

"Do you think he ever told the police about any of this?"

"It's been a cold case... Maybe they think it was just a robbery gone wrong."

We stood there, not sure what to say, ironic, seeing as we usually had no shortage of things to talk about.

"Well, good night Terra. We have a big day tomorrow." Aqua smiled, giving me a quick kiss before hurrying back to her own room.

My brief moment of dazed bliss faded as I walked back into the room and saw Ven.

_'Why are you pushing everyone away? Just let us help you, you don't have to do this alone…'_

_(Roxas' POV)_

"Hey Namine,"

"... Yeah Roxas?" Namine looked up from her sketchbook, cerulean blue eyes piqued with curiosity. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if..." I scratched my head sheepishly. Behind Namine, Xion and Axel were smiling and giving me thumbs ups, was it just me, or was Xion's smile looking slightly forced?

"You would... like some ice cream?" I finished weakly.

Xion did a facepalm while Axel let out a loud groan.

Namine whipped around, slightly confused.

"Geez Xion! Gimmie a break! Go easy on me!" Axel snapped, waving his DS in frustration.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a bet. Now cough up the cash." Xion replied smoothly.

"Um... Sure!"

"Uhhh... What?" I asked dumbly, looking back at Namine.

"You asked if I wanted some ice cream." She looked at me, even more bewildered.

Oh. Right.

On the way back to the house, I noticed Ven sitting alone on the beach, which was strange seeing as he was clinging to Terra and Aqua like his life depended on it for the whole morning.

"Hey," I reached for Ven's shoulder. "you want some ice cream?"

Ven jumped a little, knocked out of his daydream. "No, I'm fine. Terra and Aqua just went to buy some."

I unconsciously stiffened. Was that layer of gauze on his forehead yesterday?

"Ven, what happened to your head?" I asked, unable to keep the concern from my voice.

He shrugged. "Nothing, I was sleepwalking and somehow made my way outside. It was really dark and I hit my head on the wall trying to find the door."

I was trying to choose between Sea Salt ice cream and Papou Fruit ice cream (Entwined destinies sold separately.). Sea Salt ice cream was something I always ate, nothing special. I was leaning towards Papou Fruit, but would that seem too romantic?

Then I had an idea. Maybe I should show her my sketchbook. Originally I had planned to use it to impress her, but I have to admit, I've started to enjoy drawing a lot.

Grabbing myself a bar of ice blue Sea Salt ice cream, I rushed to my room, I didn't realize I missed the hall until I hit a dead end. After I backtracked and made a couple more wrong turns, I finally managed to find the right room.

"Holy cow, this place is a maze!" I muttered under my breath.

A loud gasp cut through the air.

I looked up to see Aqua yanking herself away from a bewildered Terra, who turned around in astonishment.

My Sea Salt ice cream dropped to the floor with a loud _thunk_.

"V- Roxas!" Aqua stuttered, her face bright red.

Terra laughed nervously. "This… isn't what it looks like…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooooh cliffhanger! What do you guys think?**

**Poor Ven, I feel kind of bad for putting him through this...**

**I hope it looks alright... **

**All reviews, opinions and corrections of my mistakes are appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!  
>CBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey... know how I promised in the last chapter that I will try to reply to the comments as soon as possibe? Well look what a failure I am! Sorry. orz I'll try harder this time not to drown in schoolwork.**_

_**Anyway... this chapter took a while to write, because I wasn't sure what exactly to put in here...**_

_**Lastly, I realized I change between calling Vanitas 'Van' and "Vani' a lot. The difference is that most people call Vanitas 'Van' and it is meant in a slightly more respectful way than Vani (Usually Ven or Roxas call him that if they want to talk him into/out of something. Sora does it in a more affectionate way), but only his Ven, Roxas and his (nonexistent) friends call him 'Vani' as a way to annoy him.**_

* * *

><p><em>(Aqua's POV)<em>

"This… isn't what it looks like?" Terra laughed nervously.

I glared at him. _Not __helping._

Roxas just stared at us in a daze, his sea-salt ice cream melting into an icy blue puddle on the floor.

"You- you guys…" He looked at us in shock, struggling to find the right words. After a couple more seconds, he swallowed, running a hand through his hair. "How long?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you guys been dating?" he repeated, expression slightly annoyed.

Geez. He catches on fast.

"About three years." I replied, while Terra looked at me in surprise. Why bother lying anymore?

Roxas' face showed the slightest traces of disgust as he picked up a sketchbook from his bag.

"Wait." Terra stopped him before he left the room.

"What?" the response was snapped and laced with impatience.

"Don't tell Ven. Please." I begged, remembering how Ven was last night. He _can__'__t _know.

To my surprise, Roxas let out a humorless chuckle. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I'm Ven's twin brother. If I can't even guess what's going on with him, what kind of twin would I be?" He glared at us. "Don't you guys _dare_ hurt him. He trusts you two with all his heart, and you better not let him down like this."

With that, he walked out the room, footsteps fading as he walked down the hall, leaving me and Terra in an awkward silence.

* * *

><p><em>(Roxas' POV)<em>

I shook my head in disgust, getting some new ice cream from the refrigerator. How could they? They just… start dating the moment we leave, and never bother telling their supposed 'best friend'?

_Then __again_… I shuddered slightly as I remembered the terrified response I get whenever I ask Ven about Mom's death. _No __person __reacts __that __way __to __a __simple __question._

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I walked outside, sinking my toes into the warm white sand that made up the beach.

"Here you go," I grinned, handing Namine a bar of Sea- salt ice cream. "So what do you think of the vacation so far?"

Namine smiled politely, talking a small bite out of the ice cream. "The house is gorgeous. It's a lot of fun here." She replied simply. "The views are great for practicing drawing."

"That's great to hear. I was getting worried that everyone would be bored." I laughed nervously.

"That's 'cause it is boring here." Vanitas deadpanned, strolling past us with a bowl of ice cream in his hand in his hand.

"If its so boring here, that what do you suggest we do, Vani?" My icy glare met his aloof golden one, which flashed in irritation at the pet name.

"Well…" He drawled, a deadly glint beginning to show in his eyes. "There is a carnival on a nearby island, so why don't we go there?"

"Sounds like fun!" Sora popped out of nowhere, causing me to yelp and fall face-first off the tree branch I was sitting on, ice cream falling to the ground with a _splat_. "I'll go ask everyone else!"

Vanitas sat down on a low hanging branch across fro me and Namine, leaving me to dust sand off myself. "Hey Roxas, what's this?" Namine asked, holding up my sketchbook.

"That's Roxy's little sketchbook." Vanitas smirked. "He brought it so that he can show off to you." He chuckled.

"V-Van! Shut up!" I snapped. "I don't even want to know what makes you think that." I mumbled, desperately trying to hide my growing blush.

Vanitas laughed again. "See, _this_ is why you never get into the school play." He pointed a finger at me. "You can't act to save your life."

"It's true!" Axel yelled from behind me. "That's also why no one ever falls for your April fool's pranks!" Not helping.

I glared at the redhead, who just went back to pressing random buttons on his DS, saying something about "catching the real murderer" and "objection!".

Namine had already tuned out the conversations, flipping eagerly through the notebook, eyes flashing with interest.

"These are pretty good Roxas." She paused at a page, scanning the contents. "Could use a little more color, but they're really good!"

"Really?" My voice went a couple octaves higher than I intended for it to go. The fact that Axel and Vanitas had burst into laughter wasn't very comforting either.

Axel just laughed some more, unaware of the fact I was glaring daggers at him. If only looks could kill…

Oddly enough, it was Vanitas who spoke up. "Hey Xion," The black haired girl looked up. "Are you still going on that date with Riku?"

Xion blushed slightly. "Um… yeah. Why?"

"Well… do you think it would be alright if these two love birds joined you?" Vanitas wrapped an arm around me and Namine. "Wouldn't a double date be more fun?"

"Van, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. If Vanitas actually decided to help you then there was most definitely an evil motive of some sort.

"What? I can't help my big brother a little?"

"No, you can't. You always have some scheme to ruin it." I growled.

"Come on, I'm helping you out here. Just go with it and you can thank me later." He looked at me. "You _do_ want to go on a date with her right? 'Cause if you don't…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." I swatted his face away and managed to release his arm from my neck. "So what do you think Namine?" I asked awkwardly.

She paused for a second, though it felt like hours to me. "Yeah, that sounds good." She flashed a smiled. Perfect.

* * *

><p><em>(Aqua's POV)<em>

"Hey Ven." I sat down next to the boy, who was absentmindedly swirling a spoon in his melted bowl of ice cream. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" He replied, the comment sounding forcefully energetic.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, reaching a hand out to brush his bangs out of his face, only to retract it as the blond flinched violently.

"Yes. I'm sure." He replied in irritation.

"I heard Vanitas suggested we go to a carnival later." I attempted to make conversation as Terra dropped down in front of us, offering us each a bar of ice cream.

"Where'd you get your ice cream?" Terra asked, gesturing to the bowl in Ven's hands.

"Sora gave me his. You guys were talking too long." The answer came laced with impatience.

"Oh. Yeah." Terra grinned awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Hey! Venny!" Vanitas shouted, walking up to us, his signature devilish smirk spread across his face.

"What do you want Van?" Ven groaned, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Well… I managed to set Namine and Roxas up on a double date with Xion and Riku…" His golden eyes looked at us, seeming to want us gone.

"Just spit it out Vanitas." Terra told him.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me and say… get Roxy and Xion together?"

Ven's ice cream bar dropped out of his mouth and hit the sand (Which I dully noted was happening a lot today, judging by the increasing number of colored puddles. It was really starting to look like a sugary rainbow threw up on the beach.).

"How- how did you know?" Ven stammered, looking at Vanitas in surprise.

"Please, you two are terrible actors. Everything your thinking shows on your face."

Ven's body went rigid at the thought. I could almost tell what he's thinking: If Vanitas could tell so easily, what does everyone else know?

"Well Ven? You in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Ven nodded, relaxing. "When's the date?"

"Tomorrow." Vanitas shrugged, walking away again.

"He-hey! Van! Wait up!" Ven scrambled up, chasing after his stepbrother.

"Do you… think anyone else knows?" I asked Terra after a long silence.

He shrugged. "We've been pretty careful. I doubt it." A sigh escaped his lips. "If only we could just get it over with and tell him."

"Yeah."

I leaned back, watching fluffy masses of clouds drift across the sky, painting the vast sky with blotches of white.

"That's it!" I sat up again, sending a spray of sand at Terra's face, causing him to sputter.

"What's it?"

"What if we got Ven together with someone? Say…" I pondered for a second. "Namine. Then he'll be happier and it would be easier to tell him right?"

Terra sighed. "Aqua, I love you very much, but that's a really selfish idea. We can't just force Ven to fall in love for our benefit. Besides, wouldn't it seem odd if the moment he starts dating someone, oh hey! We just happen to be dating! What a coincidence!" He brushed some more sand out of his face. "Not to mention Namine is going on a date with Roxas tomorrow."

Oh. That's a good point.

"At this point, all we can do is wait until he is ready." Some more unexpected wisdom from old man Terra.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a while before that happens..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So the next chapter will be the double date and possibly the carnival. I'm really starting to get attatched to Old Man Wisdom!Terra... Maybe he'll show up one or two more times in the course of this fanfiction...**_

_**Any opinions, reviews, or constructive critisim are greatly appreciated! Flames will be used to light another campfire.**_

_**Thanks!  
>CBC<strong>_


End file.
